


毕业日

by soleilcalm



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Present Tense, Self-Harm, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilcalm/pseuds/soleilcalm
Summary: 两个时间旅行者在两个不同世界的交叉口碰面，不过他们的目的永远是一样的——让他们珍爱的人得到幸福。（薰和焰建立了难得的友谊。新世纪福音战士+魔法少女小圆的混合同人。薰嗣，圆焰。有提及自残。）
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	毕业日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [graduation day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838015) by [phollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phollie/pseuds/phollie). 



**毕业日**

::

_你离开的地方栖居着阴影_

_我们的思想因空虚而烦扰_

_将中心毁灭，这无非是浪费时间_

_自完美的起始直至终结_

::

少年第一次抵达这里时，航站楼内鸦雀无声。

焰记不清距上次见到令她真正吃惊的事物已经过去了多久，但新轮回者的到来足以使她抱着些微的兴趣挑起眉毛，等待其他事发生。她缓缓地让视线从膝盖上打开的书中抬升，这样便见到了他，那人颀长而苍白，带有大片的白，闪现的红光，以及差不多算作困惑的表情，这神情让焰想起她第一次到这儿时的情况；恐惧、困惑、绝望、热望，这些东西全部在她的脑海内融汇，形成一种疯狂的冲动，使她觉得自己快要晕过去。

但少年没有晕倒。他做的唯一一件事是发出丑陋、孩子气的啜泣声，仿佛他的心被两只硕大的拳头击碎了似的。

焰注视着他，不为所动。“这帮不了你的忙。”她告诉他，重新开始阅读时如止水般沉着。“你可以尽情地哭。这根本不会改变事件的进程。”

“什么‘进程’？”少年愤愤道，额头前的碎发变得蓬乱，发皱的白衬衫下，瘦削的肩膀猛地抬起。“我甚至不明白我为什么在 _这里_ ！”

焰翻过书页，分开双腿，再次交叉双腿，避开少年凶狠的瞪视。“为了让某个人高兴，”她答道，冷酷且呆板，“这就是为什么。”

如果不计他凌乱的抽噎和呼吸时小声的打嗝，此刻的少年安静了下来。焰用余光打量他，又翻过一页，她并没有读先前的那页。“当然，你想在这里待多久都行，”她说，“但如果我是你，我会开始计划你下次的行动流程。珍惜你的时间。让它成为你最好的朋友。”她合上书，平静地将双手搭在膝盖上，直直地盯向前方而目中空无一物。“毕竟打现在起，那将是你允许自己拥有的唯一的朋友。” 

少年再次崩溃，紧抓住他的前胸，脑袋狠狠撞向窗户。“我当时想要的全部——我想要的不过是让他成为我的——”

“你当时想要什么已经不重要了。”焰对他说；同样的话她也对自己讲过，为了把悲苦的锋刃隔离在安全距离之外，以免任何东西触碰她，即使是她心中之痛那锋利、渗血的魔爪也不行。“重要的是为了你珍爱的人，你将做些什么。” 

少年过了好一会儿才止住哭泣，焰冷漠地观望他下沉到地面，团成颤抖的绳结，夜晚结束时他还在那儿。

假如焰再次失败，她知道她回来时他还会在原地。他还没有准备好。

::

她失败后回到座位上，手里拿着书。少年望向窗外，背对着她，绷紧了肩膀。“离开这个地方以后，”他轻声说，“我将去往何处？” 

焰打开书，扫视书页，并未阅读印在上面的内容。“你去找他。”

少年吸一口气，呼出微弱、摇曳的叹息。“我怎样才能找到他？”

“采取所有必要的措施。”

少年很长时间都没再说话，而他开口时，那话听上去蠢极了。“祝我好运。”

焰交叉并抬高手指，叫他看见手势，对方正远离窗户的位置，整理衬衫上的褶皱，就像个过分坚决的傻瓜。“回头见。”他经过时，她借着吐息嘟囔道。出去以后他抗不过一星期。

她是对的。

他的到来伴随着空洞的双眼和颤抖的双手，焰自觉有必要解释她为何仅仅独处了二十分钟多一点。“这里的时间具有流动性。”她说，知道他听得心不在焉，抑或根本忽略了她的发言。“真实世界的一星期在这儿不过转瞬。这就是为什么若想成功，你必须明智地利用时间。”

少年看过来时露出的空洞神情甚至让焰都觉得有点不舒服。“你的行动如此明智，”他低语，“但你也没有成功。为什么？”

焰的血液凉透了，她回瞪向他，不发一言，一动不动。窗外，无尽的云团移动并汇聚成黑暗、窜动的大块头。暴风雨就要来了。

::

两次的试错，两次在这灰暗的牢笼中重聚过后，他们总算交换了姓名。焰尝试念“渚薰”的名字两次，便轻松地记下。薰只大声唤了一次她的名字，仿佛他们早已熟知彼此，他们的共同之处让双方都累得说不出话时就接踵而至的寂静显得不那么尴尬。

和他第一次到这儿时相比，薰变得温和了，焰观察到他尖锐、裂口的面貌变得平滑，化成某种超凡的、羽毛般轻盈的东西。少年身上有些不对劲的地方，焰刚要拿他和圣经中天使般的造物作比较，薰就承认事实上，他的确算得上天使。 

“不过，并非神圣的文字所描绘的那类。”他快速地补充道，仰卧着，慵懒、半合的双眼盯向天花板。“你的宇宙把天使想象成具备人形的美丽造物。我的宇宙则大不相同。”

焰有点想问他究竟什么意思，毕竟对 **她** 而言他挺像人类的，但她选择以冥思的沉寂之态回应，边安静地品茶边等他继续说。

“我算个特殊的例子，你可以这么说。”薰笑出了声，他向天花板的方向伸长手臂，展开手指。“我的同类看起来完全不像我。不过尽管拥有这副躯体，我仍然不是完全的人类。不像真嗣。”

这是他第一次大声说出所爱之人的名字，焰的注意力立刻被吸引过去。她让视线跃过茶杯的边沿投向他，近距离地研究他的面目，问：“他是怎样的人？”

薰的眼睑颤动地闭合，他的嘴角上扬，带出轻快、柔和的微笑。“他是一切。他值得世上全部的幸福。”

焰露出几乎称得上笑容的表情，俯视茶水中散发热气的漩涡；玫瑰、薰衣草，柔软的少女般的成分，令她如此想念……“没有人会为了不珍爱的人经受这些试炼，”她说，“他绝对很重要。”

薰轻哼了声，翻过身，将脸颊贴向折起的手臂。他这副模样使焰很难相信他并非人类，瞧瞧，他的面颊如何染上红晕，他的双目缘何因仅仅提起所爱之人便激发的爱慕而闪耀。（但他初来乍到，要过很久苦涩才会袭上心头，要过很久怨恨和疲惫才会生生抹去他发自内心的笑意。明白他将面临什么的时候，焰几乎痛恨看到他像现在这样。）

“你呢？”薰问，他的银发盖在双眼上。“你那位是怎样的人？”

焰稍作停顿，又呷了口茶。“她也是一切，”她在思索片刻后作答，“她，同样地，值得世上全部的幸福。”

薰发出的笑声使焰回想起一座响钟。“那么我猜，我们来自不同的世界是件好事，不是吗？这样我们能公平地分配幸福。”

焰，这个连众神也不清楚有多久没笑的人，竟咯咯笑起来，那感觉使她胸膛的深处作痛。实在过了太久，太久。

::

第十六次循环过后，薰问：“你的那位是否也会在每一次人生中做出改变？”

焰不禁注意到少年的眼袋，但她假装没看见，继续在笔记本上做记录。“是的。”她简短地回答。“我每次见圆时她都有变化，尽管这些改变极微小。他们生命中的事件在每个宇宙都有不同的发展，一点点变更人生的轨迹。这是圆环的一部分。” _无论我们多么希望他们像原来那样。我不希望我不在的时候有任何东西碰她，任何东西伤害她，但怎么才能，怎么才能……？_

薰很安静。当他的沉默蔓延得太久，焰从笔记本中抬起视线，看见他正盯向窗外，面带她从未见过的表情。如往常那样，她保持缄默，因为他向来会在准备好以后回答她无声的提问。 

但这次，他没有。焰发现，长久以来的第一次，她为了不是圆的某人感到忧心。“怎么？”她问，用冷淡的口吻遮掩关心。“那次发生了什么？”

薰举起一只苍白的手掌，用指尖触摸他的下唇。“那次，”他低声说，“我认为我们本可以在一起。”

焰看着他，等待。薰的肩膀随有些艰难的呼吸而起伏，他盯视着窗外无垠的灰云。“我认为或许，我最好能忍得久一些。从前，我很主动，只要我想，我便触碰他，因为我以为那也是 **他** 想要的。他总是需要他人的喜爱，我总是渴望给他这个，无休无止。可是……”

焰冷静地观察，薰的手指开始颤抖。他用手背捂住嘴，合上双眼，垂下头颅，这样苍白的发丝便掩住他的面目。“但这次他自己找到了答案。然后他……他将双唇覆上我的嘴唇，那……”

少年一向优雅的谈吐变得如此直白、笨拙，这让焰不太适应。她不清楚该如何回应，便继续品她的茶，等他给她开口的契机，假如词句真能为她所用。

“我觉得我应当高兴。”薰说，比起告知焰更像在自言自语。“自我在黑暗中将吐息吹送向他，自我那邈远的第一条时间线起，我总是希望他能那么做。然而我胸膛深处有种可怕的触动，那感觉起来像极了哀伤，我不明白那是为什么……”

焰违背了自己的意愿，回忆起圆与她嘴唇相摩挲的触感，偶然的一吻，来自诸多生境以前。关于它的回忆狠狠掐住她，焰因这刺痛而退缩，不过她用心地保持冷静的表情，说：“那让把他们再次抛在身后更加艰难，对吗？”

薰静止在原地，在几次心跳声过后动作轻微地点点头。二人都安静下来以后许久，他仍在用灵巧的指尖触摸下唇，吸入窗外轻柔的风和紫色的云朵。

:: 

一百次循环过后——或者也许是两百次，也许三百次，他们谁也不知道——薰开始崩溃了。

“这么做并不健康。”捕捉到他划去墙上又一个计数符号时，焰告诉对方，“这只会徒增你的自我憎恨。你没有时间这么做。”

薰的笑声本应像空气般轻盈，但在边缘处破灭了，听起来更接近啜泣。“但你自己都这么说。”他思忖道，盯着他潦草的日程表，它由粉笔划出的刻进墙里的斜线造就。“我 _只有_ 时间，鉴于它服从我的意志而这最终毫无意义……”他将粉笔掷向地面，它擦过他的双脚，滚落到旁边。“标记的数量都不正确，”他笑出了声，“我开始计数的时候太晚了。”

焰长长地、深深地吸一口气，再缓缓吐出。“你需要维持理智，不然你再见到他的时候就会把他推开。你没资本那么 _做_ ，明白吗？”

薰没有回应，他的手指在双臂松垮地垂在身侧时抽动。在这寂静中，焰能听见他对自己轻语，其时他扬起头，重新检查一排排的计数符号，愈往下看，它们就愈发潦草，逐渐变成草草画出的玩意和狠厉的划痕。

有那么一会儿她没有理他。当天空阴沉，黑暗再临，她到航站楼内他们最常去的地方点燃蜡烛。后来她在原地找到了薰，他靠墙坐着，头部埋进手里。烛光带来琥珀色的光晕，在这光环的照耀下，她能看见薰颤抖的肩膀，他的呼吸受阻，成了小声的嗝。他身后画在墙上的计数符反射着光，如同几百座小小的、洁白的墓碑。 

::

薰是常态，是焰开始习以为常的存在，因此，当他为她递来咖啡，说“这将是我们最后一次见面”时，她几乎不知道该怎样作答。

今天他看上去很自信，尽管有点疲惫。他的眼袋像极了战斗中留下的伤痕。（焰从未就他手腕上排布的又细又白的伤疤询问过，但她不认为真有这个必要。它们总能在他回到新世界以前愈合，不过关于它们的记忆从不曾消逝。）

“我已经决定了，这将是最后一次。”薰笑着说。他的双目闪耀着，如同滚烫的血液在渗入窗间的琥珀色阳光中沐浴。“这次我有了计划。” 

“难不成先前那么多次你都没有计划？”焰接过咖啡罐，一板一眼地拉开拉环。“我见过你墙上的草稿和笔记。你可做了许多计划。”

“你似乎并不为我激动。”薰说，但笑意让他的话语在入耳后柔软且怡人，“另外，那些都是充满漏洞的计划。这次的可不是。”

仿佛第一次见到他似地，焰注视着他，他坐到她脚边的地板上，盘起双腿，手掌轻缓地搭上膝盖。她记起他的第一次到来，头发蓬乱、衣服起皱的哭泣少年，而猛然间，她如今正视着的少年完全不是当初那个人。他破碎不堪、精疲力竭的各部分不知怎地聚拢至一处，使他变得更强壮，更像现世的人，少了些瘦削和异世感。假如 **现在** 他告诉焰他并非人类，她绝不会相信；他的心写进眼睛里，那儿有如此温软的人性，焰只消对上他的视线，暖意就袭上心头。

丘比才是非人的东西。他永远无法理解人的内心。但这少年是人类，并且理解人类的心，无论他如何自称。

尽管有了这些想法，焰喝咖啡时只露出虚弱的笑影。“这次的计划为何不同于以往？我挺好奇的。”

“这个最后会成功。”薰简短地答道，他的话总像谜语般含义模糊。他低头对双手微笑的画面令焰感到难以言表的悲伤。“这就是为什么这次的计划不一样。因为它是最后一个。”

焰用由手套包被的指尖拭去唇边的一滴咖啡。“以前你在墙上数尽过去的人生，现在变成了这样。我不知道哪种情况更令人不安。”

薰合上眼，仍笑着。“信仰是个好东西。它使我们免于自毁。我曾一度以为任由自己崩溃会比较轻松，毕竟那样的话，先前的试错就不再令人心痛了，我可以就这么睡过去，彻底地放手，什么也不管。”苍白的指尖在铺瓷砖的地面上勾勒出空洞的图形；焰猜这些图形可能是音符。“但只要真嗣还在那儿，我就绝对不能放弃。从开始到现在，是他支持我走下来。他是我的信念。”

焰仔细地打量他，捕捉他面部奇异的细微之处——修长、笔直的鼻梁，沉重的眼睑，雪白、纤细的睫毛。他身上有种柔美的愁思，不同于焰自身的那种，但她也无法指出二者究竟有何不同。她就此无声地沉思，喝着咖啡，祈祷少年在离开此地后不会做傻事。

“我将想念你。”薰轻声说，伸来手臂，轻轻握住她的手掌。他的皮肤挺奇怪，过分凉爽而且过分平滑。过分舒适。这是他们第一次进行肢体上的接触，焰因为这触碰而瞪大双眼，仿佛不知道他的手是什么造物般垂眼盯向它。薰也对她微笑，与自己，与世界，与存在的一切达成了和解。焰的胸膛绷紧了。

“你也应该把这变成最后一次，”薰柔声说，“你也很累了，对吗？”

焰嗤笑了声，转头避开他的视线，她的双眼正在燃烧。多蠢啊，她为了不再哭泣做了许多努力，而这少年毫不费功夫就将泪水从她的体内引出。“别傻了。”她说。这些字眼不如她预期那般锋利。她的戾气去哪儿了？“我当然累了。要真这么容易，我早就不干了。”

薰呼出一声轻笑，点点头，仿佛他理解她的意思。他确实理解，焰清楚得很。他们都在这儿待了这么久，怎么 **可能不** 理解彼此？

“你将成功，我有信心。”薰说，他如此温柔又肯定地攥紧她的手，焰得再次嗤笑，以便掩藏她离流泪只有分毫之差的事实。“谁知道呢，或许我们的宇宙将同步地运作，我们将再次见到对方。我们可以去航站楼以外的地方喝咖啡。那会很有意思。”

焰摇摇头，偷偷用闲着的那只手的手背擦拭眼睛下方，假装她正不经意地刮蹭某处假想的发痒的皮肤。“你真是个傻瓜，把我当做朋友一样跟我说话。”

“你相信我吗？”

焰并未与他对视。长时间的停顿过后，她以在他凌乱头发上轻轻的、笨拙的一拍作答，薰像个孩子似地笑了，那声音温暖且真诚，在空荡荡的航站楼里回响。这么长时间以来，这是她见过他表露出的最快乐的一面，念及此处产生的某些思绪让她有点难受。“你是个笨蛋。”她无来由地说道。

薰又笑了，从地上站起来。他向天花板的方向伸展双臂，在脊椎和关节作响时如释重负地叹息。因为是从他身上发出来的，那可谓是种粗野得不可置信的响声，但它有人类的感觉，并且真实，焰极珍视它。

“在你走以前，”焰心血来潮地说，“把衬衣换掉。”

薰回过头，视线跃过他的肩膀落向她，他的眉毛出于轻度的忧虑而上扬，同时，他低头看向领口系扣的衬衫底下那抹显眼的粉色。“嗯？这件怎么了？我厌倦了橘色所以觉得最好能换个样子……”

“粉色让你看上去很蠢，”焰直言道，“穿粉衣服还好看的人只有圆一个。”

薰的笑容回来了，温柔且了然。“说得好。那么就颜色而言，你有什么提议？”

焰思考了片刻，垂头注目于自己的衣服。接着，未经深思，她也冲他微笑，双眼变得湿润。“紫色。”

::

薰微笑着同她挥手作别，一道温暖的光闪过，他离开了。

焰盯着他曾经占据的位置，然后在奚落的笑声中低下头，她走向连通她的宇宙的入口，将发丝拂向肩膀后方。

出发前，她朝航站楼看了最后一眼。他走了以后，这儿实在过于灰暗。若他还在，肯定也不愿意她在死寂中久久沉湎于此。 _傲慢鬼_ **，** 她想，面露笑意，时间流正于她周身弯曲，引领她回归到尘世中去。 _最开始给他那个建议的人可是我啊_ **。**

::

直到她逐渐恢复神志时体会到冰冷的瓷砖地正与脸庞相贴，焰根本没意识到她又一次失败了。航站楼内刺鼻的金属的气味侵入她的感官，叫她倒胃，窗外布满灰色积云的天空令她的内心充斥着畏惧，她立刻合上眼睛，试图把这幅图景赶出脑海。

她不想回忆。她不想感到任何情绪。她只想叫一切都 _停下来。_

过了许久，她才从地上起来。她的双腿沉重又虚弱，感觉不像是她自己的。她的衣物又脏又破，她不愿回想背后的原因。仅仅往这个方向思考都令她心痛难忍，再次回到这个鬼地方对她经受的伤害而言已足以构成侮辱。

她发现她的平装本还在座椅上。她将这本书读了太多次，后来记下了每句话。她拾起它，开始缓慢地逐个扯下书页，任由它们像将死的纸蝴蝶般在地上打颤。每一页都是一个计数符。 _标记的数量都不正确，我开始计数的时候太晚了。_

她忘记了时间，每次的撕扯都伴有她的喘息、汗珠和咒骂。这股歇斯底里的劲头过后，她看见围绕在身旁的纸屑和丢到远处的，里面什么也没有的书脊，她唯一能做的是在由印出的文字和纸的残片筑的巢中蜷起身子，合上眼睑，祈求一场安眠。

恍惚间，她等待薰回到这里，打破死寂。但回来的唯一方式就是失败。 _别把我叫做你的朋友_ **，** 她想，将双手在寒冷的瓷砖地上攥成拳头。 _我是个坏蛋。_

她迷迷糊糊地，断断续续地昏睡过去，梦见她正蹒跚着穿过一处无尽、黑暗的深渊。

::

第二天薰没有回来。第三天也没有。第四天也没有。

焰在地上找到他闲置的粉笔，开始画地图、蓝图、图表。她制作了许多清单，划去一些东西，补入替代品，再次划掉它们。她无法集中注意力时用七种语言写下圆的名字，轻声唤她的名字七次以求好运。

静下心审视她的工作时，她精确地定位到这么久以来究竟哪里出了差错。

“太过火了。”她悄声道，双目圆瞪，“细节太多。不。太复杂了……”

 _如果我让事情简单些会怎样？_ 一缕思绪涌入脑海。 _要是我不把情况搞得这么艰难呢？要是我做回自己，开诚布公呢？_

薰恬静的笑容在她的记忆中闪现。可那真的恬静吗？她想起他目中的倦意，黑眼圈，他以为她没在看的时候抽搐的手指，塌落的肩膀。 _信仰是个好东西_ **，** 他曾这么说。 _它使我们免于自毁_ **。** 但他们为了细节崩溃了多久？有多少他们精心设计的计划打了水漂？究竟有多久，答案明明如此简单，就在他们面前摆着，唾手可得？

焰听见身后的自动门发出预示着某人到来的尖啸。在回头看以前，她已清楚来人的身份。

很长一段时间里，他们两个仅仅盯视着对方，不发一言，一动不动。焰能看见薰的肩膀随急促、不均匀的呼吸而起伏，他空洞的双眼投出的目光穿过她时，微小的颤栗击垮他的身体。他身后，窗户外的积云极为阴暗，表明暴风雨的迫近。

薰挤出一个糟糕透顶的笑容，他轻轻地耸了下肩膀。“我搞砸了。”他说，他的声音里有一千宗死亡的重量和惨烈。

倾盆大雨瓦解了天幕，薰的精神也随之瓦解。他打着趔趄，跪坐在地上，焰伸出双臂拥住他，她甚至没发现自己早就起身朝他奔去。雨滴重重地撞击玻璃窗和上方的屋顶，薰用双手蒙住脸啜泣起来，那是种骇人的混合了尖叫和啜泣的声音，扯破他的喉咙，也伤透了焰的耳朵。

焰没有说安慰人的话。她深谙当少年如现在这般破碎时，根本不可能通过文字得到慰藉。但当她的视线掠过薰的肩膀投向窗外，她看到雷雨云四散开，带来几缕象征希望的阳光，她明白这会是最后一次。

薰的啜泣声平息后，留下打嗝的声音和湿润的鼻尖，焰为他们沏茶，扶他在窗边坐下。薰没有碰他的茶，他阴郁地望向虚空，用颤动的指尖轻击下唇。他的头发粘附于脸颊，被慢慢蒸干的泪痕固定住。不时地，他会对自己嘟囔些什么，这些破碎、残留的思考无法组成恰当的词语。

焰用指尖将他的茶杯推向他，给他一个再微小不过的笑容。“我搞清楚了我们出错的地方，”她柔声道，“你要不要听听看？”

长时间没有动静的沉寂过后，薰缓缓抬起他沉闷的、哭红的双眼，迎向她的目光，他的双手从嘴边滑落。他在听。毕竟，他依然怀有希望。

::

“你考虑过尝试紫色以外的颜色吗？”

焰打量起圆为她提在手中的浅橘色裙子，想起了什么，并为此露出讳莫如深的浅笑。“我不认为橘色真的是我的颜色。”

圆那份柔软的决意全力出击，点亮她的双眸，它们因此而闪耀。“这可一点也不对！我觉得你看起来会，嗯！特别漂亮……！”

焰的脸上浮现出柔和的红晕，她低下头，拉住衬衫的下摆，骤然间感到内心暴露在外，还有些害羞。就在她打算开口时，圆转过头，似乎出乎意料地见到了某样迷人且奇特的东西，她睁大双眼，在惊奇中张开嘴唇。她屏息着低语道：“喔，天啊……”

焰来了兴致，她歪过头，随圆的视线看向店铺玻璃窗的另一端。“嗯？发生了什么？”

圆回望向焰，有点尴尬地浅笑了一下。“抱歉，我就是……觉得见到了长着银色头发的人。”

刹那间，焰感到心跳漏了一拍，同时，圆的话语的重力在她体内翻搅出尤为熟悉的触动，她不禁贸然得出专属于她的结论。“银色……？”

“嗯。有两个男孩走了过去，银头发的那个吸引了我的目光……而且他的眼睛好像是红色的，就像杏子的，不过兴许更亮些？”圆笑笑，准备将橘色裙子挂回店里的衣架。“不过，银色头发和红色眼睛。那可真是奇怪的组合，你说呢？”

胸膛的紧绷感让焰难以忍受，她颤抖着呼气，她的大脑飞速运转，充满带有期许意味的疑问。 _他挣出循环了吗？他达成目标了吗？我们真的来到同一个宇宙了吗？不，不，这不可能……但或许……_

“焰？”圆问，朝焰的面部倾身过来，用睁大的、表露关心的双眼检查她的情况。“你还好吗？你看上去有些心慌。”

“把他指给我看？”焰突然问道，再也无法控制她的好奇心。“那个银头发的少年。我想知道他的样子。”

圆惊讶地对她眨眨眼，不过仍微微颔首，拉过焰的手，带她离开店铺，来到街道上。秋日的芬芳气息震动了焰绷紧的神经，足以使她留在此时此地，专注于当下，尽管她的思绪飘至很久以前的回忆；灰色的航站楼，她留在坚硬的塑料椅上的平装书，墙面上薰的计数符号，他绝望的叫喊——

“哦，我现在看见他了！”圆说，为了辨清人海中的面孔而踮起脚尖。

焰立即站正，审视她面前的每张脸，但找来找去仍然看不见银色。“哪里？”她问，小心地控制慌乱的情绪，不让它触及自己的声音。“我看不见他。”

“人行横道那儿，就在有狗狗眼的深色头发男孩身边！”圆再次踮起脚趾，激动地指向那边，她的视线从人行横道移回焰这里。“你看到他了吗？”

“我找不到他——”

但这时人群突然散开，刚好能让焰清楚地瞧见人行道，然后她看见了他。

若不是他身上那种特别的、世间绝无仅有的奇异感，焰几乎没认出他。他这般注视着紧抓住他手臂的深色头发男孩，这让焰自觉侵扰了他人的隐私，尽管薰没怎么听男孩讲话；他半张的双眸闪烁着，被倾慕之情点亮，柔和的粉色在他的双颊晕开，他的嘴唇勾画出梦幻般的笑容。他的黑大衣让他显得瘦削且优雅，像暗影的兄弟。紫色的围巾松松地套在他的脖子上，焰已将同样的紫色在身上穿了许多个纪元。

势不可挡的情绪涌上来，她的呼吸窜出胸口，同时她低语道：“我们成功了。”

圆轻轻地碰了下她的肩膀。“嗯？怎么啦？”

焰伸出一只戴手套的手捂住嘴，即使她拿出最顽强的意志力，骤然间横扫过来的陌生的情绪也让她难以自持。她快速地摇摇头，合上眼睑，上气不接下气地笑起来。“不……没什么。我就是……觉得我认识他，没别的。”

圆随她笑出声，万事万物都因此变得无辜且纯粹。“他绝对是那种值得了解的人，不是吗？我都有点想认识他了。”

她们继续朝前走，靠近了人行横道。信号灯变了，指示行人过马路，薰将一只手臂绕在身边的男孩单薄的肩膀上（真嗣，焰回忆到），引领他们前行。为了按时到达人行道，焰加快了步速，但就在她即将抵达的时候信号灯数到了零。薰和真嗣走过了一半的马路，他们挨得很近，两人之间不留分毫的距离。他们的欢愉如此耀眼，仿佛软化了他们身处的世界，它变得模糊，最终这两人成为仅剩的完美的焦点。 

薰的名字在焰的舌尖打转时，凛冽的风弄乱了她的头发，呼啸着穿行于行道树之间。飘动的围巾蒙住了薰的脸，他晃动头部，试图将它甩下来。

这个对视实属偶然，但当薰将头部稍微转过去，对上焰期许的目光时，他们周遭的世界减慢了流速，直至完全静止，只剩下他们两个还在移动。整座城中止了活动，当时间无声地停留于此，谈话被暂停，踏出一半的步伐被固定在原地。从焰所处的人行道这端到薰所在的马路中央，一条清晰的道路在他们之间展开。

薰容光焕发，同时，焰迄今为止见过的最开心的笑容为他的唇角增色。他望向焰的左侧，在那儿，圆保持着静止，像座美丽的塑像。“这是她，对吧？”他问，他温柔的声音仿佛银铃般响彻寂静的城。 

焰笑着颔首，自豪感贯入她的胸口，她的呼吸因激动而变得短促。“是的。”她说，将她的注意力转移到薰旁边一动不动的男孩身上。他戴露指手套的双手拉住薰的手臂时，他闪烁的蓝眼睛正注视着天际。“这就是他？”

薰吸一口气，由于他显然感到了眩晕，这股气流就仿佛震颤着穿过他的身体似的。“嗯，”他愉快地轻哼道，“今天是他的十五岁生日。”

“这是他和你共同度过的第一个生日？”

薰闭了一会儿眼睛，他的笑容温柔且优美，而且几乎称得上忧伤。“对。所以我想确保它是完美的。”

“记住我跟你讲的话，”焰说，“简化你的行动。”

“你也一样。”薰开口时稍稍弯腰，面露感激。他望过来的时候，双眼闪闪发亮。“不过你的进展似乎挺顺利。和你在一起，她看起来很开心。”

焰给了他同样的回应，也小幅度地鞠了一躬，她的脸有些发热。她站正的时候，薰的凝视变得恍惚又深沉，在他思忖之际投向天际。焰耐心地等他开口。

“我认为这大概是只有你才能理解的事。”薰慢慢地说，极用心地斟酌措辞，“这是种……我内心深处挥之不去的焦虑，对这一切都会像以前那样失败的恐惧。就好像，现在的一切都……”

“美好得不真实？”焰替他说完，从薰如释重负的叹息来看，她知道她是对的。

“我爱他。”薰说，他看向身旁静止于时光中的真嗣，“我如此爱他，我甚至无法讲清楚这份爱。我费尽心力走到这一步，失去这些会……令我无法忍受。”

焰像听她自己的想法那样聆听他的发言，它们如此相像，在这个几乎过分完美的世界里，同样的事她先前想过太多次。然而，一种甜蜜的安详席卷她的心头，她注视着薰，微微一笑，道出她迄今为止最有把握的一件事：“这次会成功的。我能感觉到。”

薰重重地吞咽唾液，他瘦削的身体颤栗着，表明他的忧虑。“你为什么这么说？”

“因为这是唯一一个我们共享的宇宙，”焰的回答很简单，“这肯定意味着什么。意味着好事。”

薰沉默了片刻，近距离地观察她，随后他的表情软化了，变回焰尤为熟悉的那种安详且轻松的神情。“在这一点上我相信你。”

他们两个又在平和的寂静中对视了片刻，紧接着，邈远处刮来的风带来的再微小不过的触感将他们带回当下。“我们想找个咖啡馆，”薰的语速很快，“但我不清楚哪儿有。这么多次循环过去，我还是搞不懂这座城市……” 

焰不禁笑了，少年的笨拙毫无征兆地击向了她。“圆和我正往两个街区以外的咖啡馆走。如果你们乐意可以一起来。”

薰温暖的笑意将热量传递给秋日的凛风。他迅速地瞥了眼人行道的另一头，在那儿，孤独的行者和结伴的青少年定在原地，没发觉宇宙正在他们身边扭曲。“我们会等你们。”薰说，他热忱地颔首，他发红的脸颊和发亮的双眼仿佛属于一个激动的孩子。 

风重新吹起来；很快，世界将再次流动。焰感到能量在她周身移动，声音开始赶回城市——听不清的对话，交通带来的嗡声，生命的低鸣和所有活物的低沉的咆哮。她感到圆的发丝轻轻蹭过她的肩膀，能隐约听见在圆的身侧，她的心轻轻跳动。

就在城市再次摁下播放键的前一刻，焰深吸一口气，注视着薰，说：“谢谢你。”

他们四周的人和事猛地恢复生机时，薰睁大的双眼盛住欣喜和惊讶。他旁边的人群在沿人行道前行时将他推来挤去，但真嗣轻轻地拽了下他的手臂，引导他离开，他重新跃入此时此地的时候带着满脸的笑容，完全没意识到时间曾被中止。

焰听见圆在她身旁唤她的名字，像真嗣般平和。“你还打算去那家咖啡馆吗？”她问。

焰吐出屏住的呼吸，那股长久以来打击她的压力所剩的最后的残片也得以释放。她握住圆的手，将她们的手指交缠。“当然了，”她回答，“另外，如果可以的话……我想让你见一个人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为lofter被整改，遂来ao3备份。这是一篇诗一样的美好的文章，值得正大光明地存在于赛博空间，如同其他所有的作品。


End file.
